In a conventional cloud-based computing environment, the paradigm used is a client-server model, and a connection to a cloud-based server is always initiated by a client-type device. Moreover, in most cases, user intervention is a necessary aspect for initiating a connection from the client-type device to the cloud-based server. For example, if a user desires to upload photos to a photo-sharing website, the user logs into an account on the photo-sharing website to initiate a connection to the cloud-based server. After a successful login, the photos are then uploaded.
The conventional client-server model in a conventional cloud-based computing environment has the drawback that a user must affirmatively initiate a client-server session. For example, suppose that a celebration event is scheduled on a user's calendar running on a user's smart-type device, such as a smartphone. The e-invitation to the celebration event received by the user contained a link to a website where the user can download details about the celebration, such as other invitees, the invitees attending, and a link to a folder for uploading photos that is located on a cloud-based server. Suppose the user attends the celebration, takes photos and videos using a smartphone, and then would like to upload the photos and videos to the folder on the cloud-based server. Conventionally, user interaction with a client-type smart-type device would be necessary initiate the photo upload to the cloud-based server. Thus, for this exemplary scenario, if the user wants to upload the pictures taken using a smartphone during an event scheduled on the user's calendar, then the user has to affirmatively initiate connection to the photo-sharing server after the event is oven. After successful connection to the cloud-based server, the photos and videos are uploaded from the smartphone to the server.
A system and a technique are needed to automatically initiating a client-server session in a cloud-based computing environment based on user defined parameters. Further, a system and a technique are needed to automatically upload and share the media-content among client-servers based on user defined parameters.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repealed among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.